Forgetful boy
by SSOTVDG
Summary: Severus has been a very forgetful boy. Twenty years later: Severus, a teacher of the vilages highschool enconters another forgetful boy, Harry Potter, whose forgetfulness leads to just more than a student-teacher bond. Horror,Angst,Romance. NC-17,SLASH!
1. Primus tempus: Scare

_** A Halloween post... Originally I wrote this for a friend for a (I assumed Halloween) assignment her teacher gave her. (it's now also a treat to all my Halloween [and Yaoi] liking friends.) May the demons be with you! I own nothing but the spooky plot line. :) I'm rating this M because of the details, and ill probably making this into YAOI/SLASH ...but I assure you the first chapter will not have any of that in it... on here anyways... so, Enjoy!**_

On Halloween night a little boy set out to go trick or treating. Kissing his mother on her cheek as she wished him a good night, screeching out in a voice only a mother could muster, she told the boy to be back by the time the nine o'clock bell rang. The boy nodded, skipping off from the sturdy wooden stairs of his house, bouncing around in his costume as he set off on this once a year journey.

Hearing a loud screech the boy glanced around. It was the official start! It was Halloween night. He giggled, the play of ghouls and ghosts on the air. Scary monsters and demons walked the earth on this day, but who wouldn't continue on happily to collect the treasure of the spooky night? The candy ready to be gobbled up, even through the fear of monsters following you. From all the different houses in his village one caught the soon-to-be candy hyper boy's eye: a ghoulish house, decorated with spider webs, the old wooden house stood in all its glory on the corner of the circular neighborhood, the windows lit dimly. The boy smiled and ran down the dirt street almost in a rushed manner, hurrying tword the scary house.

The boy stopped at the rickety steps at the front of the house, hands on his knees, hunched over slightly as he caught his breath, a smile set on his painted face as he took a deep breath before he advanced onto the steps. Each step creaked with an eerie air, small pillars holding up the overhead porch jutting from the second floor, decorated in bloody corpses hanging by hooks in the nape's of their necks, the boy waving them off for decorations. As he stepped onto the porch, the floor boards creaking under his light step, a sickening stench filled his nose, his nostrils flaring at the bad smell emanating from the porch, the smell growing worse and worse as he neared the door. He spotted a small flicker out of the corner of his eye, a flame of a candle shimmering away in the closest window to the door.

The boy paused his small steps to look at the window, the wax from the tip dribbling down the side to lay still upon the cover of a book the candle was perched on. His eyes shown a glint of mischief as he continued tword the door, looking the large perfectly carved door frame, the doors hinges being rusty and dull, giving the appearance of being tarnished. He looked the door over in a quick glance before yelling "Trick or treat!" no answer. The boy huffed "Trick or treat!" the boy scrunched his face in annoyance, why wasn't no one answering?

There was a candle in the window¹, was no one up? He scoffed his shoe on the wood beneath his feet "Trick... or treat?" he asked the door in front of him, and to his surprise the door opened slowly, creaking, a high pitched squeaking coming from the hinges. The boy stepped back, confusion written over his decorated features, but on sight of the candy bowl sitting at the end of the small hallway perched upon a small wooden table by a door, a crack between the wall and door, steamy light filters through the crevice, but the boy ignores it and calls inside "Hello?" no answer. The boy shrugs and steps in heading for the bowl.

Once the bowl of sweet treats was peered into by the boy, his eyes lit up at the bright colored sweets. He lifted his head and looked around, but there was no one. The mischievous gleam entered his eyes once again, and put piece by sweet piece into the fabric bag. It had took-en him a while to empty the bowl, but he deemed it fun, and necessary as only a little boy could. The boy scrunched the top of the pillow case and situated the bowl, ready to turn away when he heard a noise from the door to his right. He stared at the light coming from the crack closest to the pillar to his far right and inched closer until he was on the other side of the door, peeking through the small crack between the door and door frame. The sight that greeted him made him hold his breath in some unknown emotion

A tall man with dark hair leaned against a far wall that was surprisingly close to the door, but far enough away where the boy could just make out the mans eyes where closed. The male leaning against the white painted wooden wall holding a piece of paper, the color an off –but light – brown. The boy squinted to see the paper, noticing it had something written on it, he could barely make it out, but what he could he whispered to himself as lowly as he could, the words almost only huffs of air that sounded like syllables. "Wretched, horrid, scrawl, parchment, quill, stone, chizzle" the few words made him think of the nights his father and mother would yell at each other, but just as soon as he thought of them he pushed the thoughts away.

He recognized the handwriting, but could not give it a name, the ink was in little curls in some words, others scratched out or sloppy. In a quick movement the man spit on the paper, balling it up and throwing it to the ground with a loud roar ripping from his throat. Just then a loud bell rang at that moment, surely to be the nine o'clock bell to be exact. The man paced in a small line, ignoring the bell, before bending down to pick the paper up, opening the small ball and looking it over again. The male scowled at the paper before once again balling it up and tossing it into the nearby tub that looked messy and brown. The boy outside the door moved the weight of his body onto one foot, leaning over to get a better angled look at the man, successfully seeing the mans whole body.

The boy watched the man smooth out the long sleeves of his shirt, a dissatisfied look on his face, the strokes to his arms becoming quicker. The man became agitated, reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it above his head revealing deep gashes of red, cuts and bruises littering themselves over his torso. Some of the cuts where short, some long and some that could only be assumed as continuing on passed the hem of his slacks. At that point the boy noticed the mans hair was wet, for it framed his face in stuck-together strands that looked sticky. The man brought his hand to his torso and caressed the mass of cuts on his chest between his forearms, tracing the small prickly red lines that met in points on his pale chest. The man was fit and muscular, looking as if he was very strong and able to fend of a bear, his skin marred as if he had tested just that: fending off a bear, a grizzly bear at that.

The man shivered, the house cool with the changing weather, tears streaming down his cheeks. He dropped to his knees and choked out a sob as he reaches into the dirty tub and pulls a knife from the dank porcelain, holding his arm level at the mid of his torso. The boy widened his eyes as he stared on, just what was the man planning on doing? The man tensed and raised the knife to his skin, digging the sharp metal into his skin, pulling it along his flesh, tearing it away. Once he had a sufficient cut, he dropped the knife, letting it clatter to the tiled floor beneath him. He flexed the hand of the arm he had cut, bringing his other hand to the seeping gash on top of his forearm grasped the limp flesh he had just cut.

His fingers where long and thin, moving almost gracefully. His forefinger and thumb grasping at the half detached flesh, peeling the chunk of flesh from his arm, parting the last bit of intact flesh with a sharp tug, creating a sickening popping rip. He moved his arm, positioning the hand that still held the length of skin to his eye level before darting the pink muscle known as a tongue out, flicking the dangling flesh with the tip -- taking a long lick-- cleaning the dark red hunk of muscle and skin of most of the red substance coating it. He began to lavish his own severed flesh with his tongue for a few moments, nibbling at it like a scared pup would a bloody steak, sucking a bit of the, now becoming, rancid flesh soon to decompose before tossing it to the side by the door. After a few seconds of the boy staring at the small heap of ravished tissue he looked up, horrified to find the man lapping at the oozing wound on his arm, spreading the sweet crimson onto his lips, splattering a mixture of blood and saliva on the floor in front of him.

The boy was to shoo-ken and shocked to even move, his feet rooted to the ground like some fifty year old tree left to rustle in the wind. The man gave one last lick to the gash he had inflicted on himself and reached down into the messy tub again, but due to the boys position at the door he could not see what the man was doing. When he heard a click did he start to wounder so he pressed the door open a little further, thankful no sound came from the hinges or the seemingly old wood. Maybe the hinges had been oiled? The boy dismissed the brief thought and pushed it aside quickly as his imagination tried to muster what could be in the tub that made a clicking sound. A horrible thought struck him with the force only a large sack of potatoes could inflict that made him scramble to his feet, the tree roots that led him down cut through like magick, making the door swing open as no sooner did the boy run from the house, leaving the booty of plundering the houses candy bowl laying on the ground.

He ran, screaming, tears streaming down his face as he choked out sobs, tripping over his own feet as he ran. He went on and on sure that the man was following him but dared not to look back. He only stopped running when he reached the safety of his home. The boy looked around; his eyes scatter shot, his heart beating frantically with fear and the strain of running, his breath coming in ragged pants and gasps as he attempted to catch his breath... his small lungs not being able to take in the much needed air as fast as his small body needed. Still he searched only to be met by a pool of red stain on the wooden floors of his home.

He screamed loudly and choked on his own saliva as he began to cry heavily, falling to the floor sobbing. He spent a few minutes on his knees on the floor, his hands now covered in the substance that the mans hands where in when he ran, just weeping almost pitifully. He let out a few stray whimpers between his cry's of pain that where surely heard through his village, but no one came. He wailed in agony and sadness, he was alone. All...alone, with no one, but the cold wet hand on his back told him other wise.

The boy sniffled and hic-ed with a raw throat, his hearing dull. "You've been a very naughty boy, Severus... very naughty indeed." uttered by a low and handsome male voice, but there was one thing that the whole village would hear, the boy screaming bloody murder before a loud bang was heard, low whimpers to haunt the small village for years, the cry's of pain, smells of rancid and rotting flesh, oral story's of the boy who didn't make it home at nine o'clock. The forgetful boy. The forgetful boy who was tricked by his mother and her friends for being late.

_**¹In the 'old days' in the early days of Halloween people would put a candle in the window... like how we leave our porch light on to let all the kiddies know we're giving treats out.**_

_**~This story has been long overdue for an edit... tell me what you think? Please?**_


	2. Secundus tempus: primus vicis

_**Forgetful boy**_

_**So, to clear things up from the first chapter, there will be SMUT between two MALE'S. (SLASH/YAOI) The rating IS NC-17, and this story is HALF AU(alternate universe). The pairing is Severus Snape x Harry Potter (SShp), with a Severus!Top and a Bottom!Harry. Light Tom Riddle X Harry potter and light Draco Malfoy X Harry Potter (Kissing and groping...snogging...)**_

_**Warnings: D/s(DOM./sub.) slight BDSM, magic (with AU), Smut (Sexual Experiences), kink; tech. Tease, breath play, voice play, slight embarrassment, Spanking, water play (Watch out- that may be a surprise to some of you)...and a lot of other stuff... So be prepared.**_

Chapter two

~Twenty years later...

"Welcome class, to yet another ...agonizing year here at Strawgoh" A rich and velvety tone floated throughout room 206, classroom at a very out-of-the-way village. "Some of you may or may not know me... but I am Mr. Snape, and will be your Latin and homeroom teacher." the sweetly methodical voice carried on. Yes, Severus Snape, age twenty-seven, Latin teacher who also was the youngest (not to mention most single) teacher to teach at Strawgoh high school.

Severus Snape was an enigma to most in the small village, whose population was only seven-hundred people. The man was stern and was mean-almost cruel- to his students and did not tolerate failure, insubordination, or lack of maturity for that matter. The man did his job, and he did it well: with accuracy and a high class average.

...but Severus Snape was more well known as the bat, for he could catch a student doing anything anywhere, and manage to talk his way into giving any student an inordinate high amount of detentions and punishments. The teacher was ruthless, but stealthy, cunning and 'evil' as the students at Strawgoh liked to say... and another start of school year did not prove any student wrong.

Mr. Snape sent a smirk- as well as a mental shiver- through the room before continuing his speech "As you all know I will not hesitate to give punishment to those who are tardy to class, homeroom, those who are not prepared or do as they are told... for I will push to give you the most gruesome task of them all." A smug look was then worn by the man as quiet snickers and giggles rushed through the room. The teasing remark being directed at one Draco Malfoy who had to clean the girls locker room in a female issued bathing suit for dirtying the entire room and soiling many girls swim wear via a stink bomb.

The quiet laughter was quieted by a glare from Draco Malfoy and a hissed "Silence!" from Mr. Snape. Once the silence was think in the air the man hummed and stepped forward. "Now, I expect my homeroom students to be the best of the best, and you shall... or suffer the consequences." Shudders went around the room, "I must remind you all that freshman Friday will not be participated in, consequences have been left up to me..."

"Freshman and sophomores are to attend the annual community service meetings at the beginning of every month, and are required to attend the 'hunt for jobs' community meeting." A group groan hit the room, going ignored by the teacher... "Might I add that only juniors and seniors are aloud to leave the premiss for the hour lu-" The man cut himself off and narrowed his eyes before scowling and walking to the classroom door. He yanked it open and looked down slightly "About time, Mr. Potter." The class' attention snagging at the comment.

It was creepy and amazing how the man could do that- know when precisely someone is at his door and about the enter when- BAM! He scares the daylights out of you by opening the door roughly as you yourself are about to open it. Though most of the class' occupants had seen this before, it was still a thing to be constantly curious about.

The man stepped to the side of the door and let a person passed him into the class before pushing the door shut. The boy walked to the front of the class, the teacher following him before stopping next to the boy and clearing his throat to quite the frantic whispers within the room. The boy seemed to blush at the events tat had taken place and stared at his shoes.

"This-" Mr. Snape gestured to the boy beside him "...-Is Mr. Harry Potter, our newest resident, and student." ...and then everyone looked him over. From his white converse to his short black messy hair, and everything in-between. The new boy wore tight black jeans that seemed to be made just to show off every curve he had, his black t-shirt hugging his toned and muscle torso. A silver chain which held a small hourglass an inch below his collarbone, one lone silver ring through his left earlobe, and beautifully bright emerald green eyes.

...but that wasn't what drew everyone's attention, it was the rainbow on his t-shirt that had everyone staring. So when the tension was at an all time high Mr. Snape spoke "Mr. Potter you can take the seat by the window next to Mr. Malfoy." Harry looked around and noticed two seats open by the widow... one next to a blonde boy that was practically salivating over him and one next to a bot with dark brown hair that was smiling at him.

The boy narrowed his eyes a fraction... he'd heard about Mr. Snape's ploys at doling out punishments and he wouldn't it past a person he barely knew to not taunt him about not knowing. Using his deduction skills he scanned the class and found at least seven people trying to hold back grins and laughter... he smiled up at Mr. Snape before he walked over to the seats by the window and quickly sat next to the blonde boy who had bristled at his open ogling and stared straight ahead.

The teacher smirked and leaned back to sit on his desk "Now that that is settled... the welcoming letter is on my desk, your class schedule is also there as well. Grab each before you leave. You may be amongst yourselves for the rest of homeroom, which is half an hour." the man then hauled himself from his sitting position and walked behind his desk, gesturing to the six piles on his desk before he sat- right in front of his laptop- all of his attention on the little thing.

...and as soon as the man was seated many people flocked over to the 'new boy'.

"Harry was it?" One of the girls asked- a red head whose voice was just annoying- he nodded "Yeah, Harry." he answered and several girls swooned at his voice, which he twitched and leant away from them. "I'm Ginerva." she smiled at him... and his stomach lurched "Nice to meet you." he said politely.

The boy who was smiling at him when he was introduced turned to him "Hey man, I'm Seamus. How the heck did you do that? Know Malfoy was Malfoy?" Harry looked the boy named Seamus over before he smiled "Considering you where smiling seriously like you wanted Snape there to get me with a small thing..." the boy gave a hearty laugh and said "Right, right. Gotta work on that, huh?" Harry gave a chuckle "Yeah, definitely." The boy stood "C'mon, ill introduce you to the guys."

Harry stood and walked away from the group of girls following Seamus to a group of guys sitting around in a lazy circle. They saw Seamus come over and two unknown guys pulled two chairs tword them for the two boys. When Harry sat he was immediately slapped lightly on the back "Nice, dude. You've got all the girls wanting you and its your first day. Wicked, man... totally wicked." Harry blanched slightly at that and Seamus laughed.

"Guys, this is Harry, obviously." A chuckle sounded through the group "Okay Harry... this-" he gestured to the boy who patted him on the back "Is Ron Weasly." The boy had bright orange hair like the fawning girl. "Next to him is Neville," the boy had a long bowl cut of slightly tamed brown hair and was a bit chubby, shy to... "Next to Nev. Is Blaise," _'now he's handsome'_ Harry thought as he gave the boy a once over: Tanned skin, short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and a slim but muscular body.

"Next to Blaise is Theodore..." the boys hair was longer than the shy boys, the ends covering the boys eyes- casting a shadow on them... all in all Harry thought the boy to be mysteriously dark. "Next to Theodore is Draco..." ah, and the boy was was drooling over him. Now that Harry had the chance to get a better look at the boy, he couldn't deny the instant attraction he felt tword the boy. The blondes hair fell around his face in a light frame, his bluish gray eyes piercing and alight with sexual tension. The boy was impeccably dressed, and before Harry could think anymore wonderful things about the boy Seamus continued.

"And last but not least Tom." Now this man Harry could sink his teeth into. Harry sat and gave to group a smile before they set into a conversation. ...But Harry had his mind elsewhere. The boy named Tom oozed sex and dominance. The boys hair was a dark brown, close to black, and had brown eyes that you could get lost in. He wasn't scrawny- and when he moves his muscles would ripple... and it turned Harry on. He wanted to be ravished by the boy.

His mind strayed and he began thinking about what those muscled arms could do to him- slam him into the wall... pin his arms down as the boys mouth traveled down his body... from his stomach to engulf his- "..-Think Harry?" He snapped out of his thoughts and stared at Seamus like he'd been caught "Hm?" he asked and the group sent knowing glances around the group. Seamus chuckled and said "We where talking about Tom and Draco being gay, Harry dear... and then Neville practically pissed his pants when Theo. here suggested a game of truth and dare and Draco wanted to dare Nev. to go over and sexually harass Digorry as well as hit on him all the while insulting the size of his cock."

At the word 'cock' Harry blushed and chocked back an embarrassed squeak... earning him enough to get laughed at by the entire group of boys. Harry's blush deepened and Seamus went on "I asked what you thought about a game of truth and dare... to get to know the newbie, ya know?" Harry coughed into the back of his hand and glanced around the group "Sure. I don't mind." ...and that received him several devious smiles.

The red headed Ron then got up with his hands in the air and said "Bloody wanking poufs you all are. I'm not playing." Seamus grinned at that and when Harry looked at the boy funny Neville timidly touched his arm and said "The last time we played we where drunk and Ron got a dare from Theo. to snog Seamus and he refused not knowing the consequences and ended up sleeping with a random man." Harry chuckled at this before smiling at Neville.... remembering a time when he was shy and timid like the boy was.

"Alright, since Harry's the newbie, I say he goes first... any takers?" Asked Theo and immediately Tom and Draco leaned forward, Blaise saying "Let me." Theo let out a hoot that implied Blaise was good at the game and Neville shrieked back, proving it when Blaise asked "Truth or dare?" Not wanting to assault some unknown person Harry said "Truth." Draco them put his two cents in and said "Double or dare."

Harry cursed the blonde and said "Double." the group smirked at that. "Harry... Are you perhaps... gay?" the boy had made sure to say it loud enough and several people outside of the group looked and Harry blushed "Yes." he answered sheepishly... and then he had Tom and Draco yet again more ensnared on his case.

Harry thanked Hera that just put him all the more close to the object of his recent desire. Blaise smirked and Theo groaned handing over two dollars to the boy. Harry had to chuckle at that before Blaise continued on "Now, now Harry. Don't look so pensive." the boys smirk grew wider before he got up from his chair and whispered into Harry's ear. The boy blushed a bright red and wiped his hands down his face before saying "Virgin."

Blaise's smug smile was erased from his face then and everyone in the group became shocked. Tom seemed to not have any emotion pass through him as he slid himself back fully into his seat. Harry mentally pouted at that until he saw toms deep eyes sparking with lust. Gods the boy was going to be the death of Harry. A few moments had passed before the boys shrugged it off and continued playing.

By the time the game was at a closing end the entire group knew Harry was gay, a virgin, liked the dark and mysterious type, liked it rough, had soloed with an audience, liked to be dominated (was a submissive), had a few kinks, and had a thing for being bitten. While Harry now knew that everyone in the group was either gay or bisexual...(Tom, Draco, Theo and Neville where gay while Blaise and Seamus where bisexual), Tom Draco and Theo where single, Neville had a secret boyfriend, Blaise didn't give head, not a lot of people knew Draco was gay and Seamus was a slut... when he learned he refereed to himself as a man whore.

The game ended with Harry. "Okay not so Tom, truth or dare?" said Seamus and the boy seemed to debate... there hadn't been any dares... so _'why not?'_ harry asked himself before tilting his head at the silence _'its only been his first time... I wounder why?'_ ..and then the boy said "Dare." Theo became the spitting image of a fan girl and became excited, bouncing and talking animatedly to Blaise about "Good things coming in wicked ways" but Harry ignored him and swallowed thickly as he heard Seamus chuckle.

"Always where the odd one out, but that's usually good, right, Tom?" the boy inclined his head and Harry began to feel antsy... anticipating Seamus' dare for the boy he was soon to be crushing on. Blaise and Seamus shared a knowing evil look and Neville squeaked beside Harry. Said boy looked over and Neville looked up at Harry and said "Its never good to let Seamus give you a dare. Hes-" but Theo cut him off "Oh man Harry, you've no clue! Hes notorious for such good da-" but before the boy could finish Seamus spoke up:

"How about giving the newbie a nice kiss."

...and Harry's heart leapt into his throat. _'What!'_ he couldn't believe this! "Genre of your choice" added Seamus. Tom sat still for a second pondering something before saying "Any genre?" and Seamus cackled "Any one you want." Blaise and Seamus chuckled as Neville patted Harry's leg. Theo seemed to be having an orgasm in anticipation...

Tom got up from his chair and walked slowly over to Harry before bending down and kissing the boy firmly on the lips. It was heaven to Harry and in an instant it became nirvana as toms tongue swiped teasingly at his lips before sliding inside of Harry's mouth. Harry let the boy do as he pleased and moaned as his tongue danced with the one invading his mouth. He ran his tongue on the roof of toms mouth before sucking on the boys tongue- making Tom gasp- the boy in turn nipping at Harry's lip then tongue before pressing there mouths together more, deepening the kiss so much more.

By the time they pulled apart both boys where hard, Harry's cheeks flaming red compared to the other boys that was tinged pink. The entire room was silent before Theo squealed and became hysterically happy. The rest of the room seemed to get on with there own conversations with that. Out of the corner of his eye though, Harry saw Snape glaring daggers... but at Tom and not him. The boy quickly looked away- turning his head tword Neville as he cleared his throat. Tom backed away and sat, crossing his legs. Seamus, not knowing when he stopped, sucked in a breath and began pacing his breathing...adrenaline and lust coursing through the group members.

After that incident the group decided to ignore it in favor of finding there schedule. It seemed Seamus Neville Blaise and Theo had most of the same classes while Tom Draco and Harry had almost every single class together.... Minus Lunch, and lab. For they all had that together at the same time. They wrote on a separate sheet who had what together and discussed it from there.

First period- Global history (Harry and Draco) or for the rest of them biology.

Second period- Trigonometry (Harry, Tom and Draco), Gym for Blaise, while the others had a study hall

Third period- Latin (Tom and Harry), Theo and Seamus had chemistry, the rest English

Fourth period- Lunch

fifth period- gym (Harry and Draco) Tom had a study hall while the rest of them had trigonometry

sixth period- biology (Tom, Harry and Draco) or while everyone except Theo had English, Theo had latin

seventh period- English (Harry, Theo and Tom) while Blaise had Latin, the rest of them had global history

eighth period- lab for all of them

ninth and tenth period (optional for extra points)- art or music... which was to be applied to after the first week of school.

It hurt Harry's head to think about the elaborate schedule, but went with it. So he had global, trig, latin, lunch, gym, biology, English, lab, and hopefully art and music. He smiled... he couldn't wait.

The group sat in small conversations until the bell rang, when Draco looped his arm in Harry's and smiled down at the shorter boy "Whhyy~ I'll be your guide this fine morning. Welcome aboard Malfoy express!" and in a whisper so only Harry could hear added "Where _all your **wildest** drams come true._" Harry blushed and looked away before looking up at the boy and smiling shyly.

Draco couldn't help but think _'how how fun Harry's going to be to tease... and I cant wait to tease his body...'_ he leered at said boy, leading him through the corridors and hallways to Mr. Binns room.

_'I bet Snape wants a piece of Harry to. Lecherous old man.'_ he smirked at the thought as he himself was being lecherous... His hand on the small of Harry's back guiding him.... His hand entirely to close to Harry's backside... and Harry was feeling it to- because he was heating up, becoming aroused at the boy he barely knew who was being possessive of the new gay boy.

_**A/N: so here's chapter two... let me know if you found a mistake?**_


	3. new authors note 101011

_**Authors note**_

Thank you to everyone whos added this story, and im proud to say that because of a few dedicated readers, I will be posting the new third chapter this month. Again, thank you to all of my readers.

~SSOTVDG


End file.
